NaruSaku
The Couple NaruSaku (Japanese ナルサク NaruSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . Their Relationship Part I In the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, although she only had eyes for Sasuke and treats him as an annoyance, much to his dismay. When the team members were finally revealed, Naruto changed into Sasuke and confronted Sakura on what she thinks about "Naruto", which she responded saying that he was "annoying". When Sasuke calls Sakura annoying, she realizes how wrong she was in her treatment of Naruto and decides to be nicer to him. During the bell test, it's shown that despite that, she geniunely cares about his well being and that she's amazed when discovering that Naruto can use a high ranking technique suck as the Shadow Clones. When Kakashi strictly said they shouldn't share their food with Naruto, she stil decideds to share after Sasuke did the same. During the Land of the Waves Arc, when the team was practicing tree climbing, Sakura completed it with ease. Naruto then pleads for Sakura's advice where they whisper in secret. When Naruto first meets Haku, Naruto exclaims that he was'' "Cuter than Sakura-Chan".'' Sakura worries for Naruto (and the rest of her teamates) during their encounter with Zabuza and Haku and is scared when she believed Naruto fell from the top of the tree (though he was tricking her and Kakashi). During the battle with Zabuza, Sakura questions what Naruto was thinking when he ran towards te enemy. When Naruto reveals he grabbed his headband and shows confidence in his dream to be Hokage, Sakura thinks, "What is this feeling? This is Naruto...". Sakura also notices his improvement as a result of his training. Before the chunin exams, Konohamaru believes Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend, Naruto agrees and Sakura punches them. When team 7 enters the room with the rest of the genins, Sakura sees Naruto quiet and is about to cheer him up thinking that he was nervous and scared. During the writting test, Sakura notices Naruto's struggle on it. She begins to forfeit with intention of protect his dream of becoming Hokage, but stops when she sees him lifting his hand up. During the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, when Sakura and Sasuke are left paralyzed by Orochimaru, Naruto quickly comes to their aid. Sakura and her teammate then watch in horror as Naruto attacks the enemy nin. When Naruto is knocked out, Sakura pins him to a tree with her kunai to keep him from falling. She then screams to Sasuke that Naruto it's not like him, but at least he's not a coward.'' When Sasuke is down, Sakura pleads for the unconscious Naruto's help. During Sakura's encounter with the sound ninjas, Sakura's desire to protect Lee, Naruto and Sasuke, the people who've protected her, and inspiration to fight back. After the Sound Ninja's leave, Naruto dreams about saving Sakura from Orochimaru. He then wakes up startled and notices her chopped hair but Sakura tells him she wanted an image change. During the preliminary matches exam, when Sakura was to face Ino, Naruto along with Lee and Kakashi cheer her on. When Ino tried to make Sakura forfeit, Naruto loudly cheers her on telling her not to give up. Thanks to his cheering, an Inner-Sakura awakens and forces Ino out; the two then finish their battle and ends with a tie. Before Shikamaru's battle, Sakura tells Naruto he should worry about himself and thanks him for cheering for her.' ''When Naruto faces Kiba, Sakura silently encourages him. Hearing Kiba's words of mockery towards Naruto, Sakura thinks to herself how she used to think the same way, and how wrong she was, and wishes for Naruto to show everyone that. Naruto quickly gets up and the two finally face off with Naruto being the victor. During Naruto's match with Neji, Sakura is shown cheering him on, despite being concerned about Sasuke. At the Invasion of Konoha Arc, when Sakura is immobolized by Gaara's sand, Naruto fought Gaara with all his will promissing to save her. When thinking about his similarities with Gaara, Naruto lists Sakura among the people who first acknowledged him and saved him from his loneliness. After the defeat of Gaara, when Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto train, Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her. Much to her surprise, he confessed that it was Naruto. Thankful, Sakura turned to watch Naruto and smiled. In the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, when an unconscious Sasuke is embraced by a relieved Sakura, Naruto smiles sadly at the two before walking out. Tsunade then comments to herself, that even someone like Naruto knows when's the time to leave. During the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital's rooftop, Sakura pleads her teammates to stop, but with no avail. Not wanting to watch the fight any longer, she pleads again for the two to stop and rushes in between both of their attacks, to be saved by Kakashi. A distracted and worried Sakura then decides to confess to Naruto about Sasuke's unusual behavior and the possible path he might take. Naruto then cheers her up and denies that Sasuke was like that and she didn't need to worry. The next morning, Naruto and his team wait outside the gate. They are approach by Haruno Sakura; she then desperately begs Naruto to bring Sasuke back since he's the only one who can probably stop him. Looking at a crying Sakura and seeing her feelings for Sasuke, Naruto gives her pained smile, because of his feelings for her, saying, "Sakura you really like Sasuke huh?" I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I understand." ''Naruto then makes a lifetime promise to bring back Sasuke. Surprised and feeling guilt, Sakura thinks back to how she used to think Naruto didn't understand her, but how Naruto always knew, was always there for her, willing to do anything; this brings tears to her and she begins to cry even harder due to her selfishness and ignorance. When the team comes back and she finds out that he failed the mission, she doesn't hold it against him but tries to cheer him up. When Naruto says he hasn't given up, Sakura promises him she'll be stronger so next time they'll do it together. The two then part ways, as Naruto leaves the village to be trained by Jiraiya. Sakura decides to take a similar route and requests that Tsunade take her in as her apprentice. The two don't see each other until two and a half years later. Part II When Naruto returns to the village, Sakura is one of the first people to meet him. She's surprised by how much he's changed, both physically and mentally. When she asks Naruto if she looks more womanly, he answers "You look fine! You haven’t changed at all", much to her dismay. When he claims to have come up with a technique even more perverted than his Sexy Technique, she punches him for ruining all the admiration she held for him. When they train together later, Naruto is impressed by Sakura’s strength as he and Sakura work together to retrieve the bells from Kakashi. After training, Naruto asks out Sakura for a date and she agrees if he pays. During the Gaara Rescue Arc, Sakura continues to better understand Naruto’s burdens. She is greatly saddened when Naruto tells her (the only one he’s told) that he the container of the Nine tailed fox and remembers seeing Naruto alone as a child. Sakura also cries worrying for Naruto when Chiyo tells the group extracting th bijuu kills the container but Naruto tries to reassure her saying he’ll save Gaara. She also uses her promise to Naruto (“next time we’ll do it together) for inspiration in her and Chiyo’s fight against Sasori. From Naruto’s end, he was impressed by Sakura’s medical ninjustsu and in his fight with the fake Itachi, Naruto failing to keep Sakura’s promise was one of the genjustsus used against him. In the end of the arc, Sakura and Naruto mourn for the loss of Chiyo who greatly influenced both their lives. In the beginning of this arc Sakura and Naruto both dislike Sai for his blunt attitude and for “filling” Sasuke’s place. Walking together Naruto explains why Sasuke is better, and Sakura smiles. When Sai asks why Naruto goes so far for Sasuke, Sakura responds saying Naruto sees Sasuke as his brother. Sakura's deep concern for Naruto is shown when Naruto goes tailed beast and she sees how much pain he is in. She thinks about how much he has changed from a smiling boy to a "monster" and with tears runs to him saying, “Naruto that’s enough! I’ll save Sasuke for you”. She is hit with one of the tails leaving an injury on her arm. When healing Naruto afterwards, Sakura expresses her desire to be useful to Naruto. She asks Yamato to teach her the technique to stop Naruto in kyubi form, but when he tells her only he can perform the jutsu she says , “Same as always, I can only do the dumbest things for Naruto.” Yamato notices her sadness about not doing anything for him and replies ,"It's not what you do for Naruto that's important.It's how strongly you feel about him that counts. Sakura I can tell by looking at you. In reality you..." Naruto wakes up interupting the sentence and Sakura almost sheds tears of joy. When the group takes a break because of Sakura’s injury, Yamato tells a shocked Naruto, it was him who hurt Sakura. He then tells him if he wants to save Sasuke and protect Sakura to do so with his own strength. When they fail to retrieve Sasuke again a crying Sakura tells a broken Naruto, “I’m still here. We’ll get stronger together”. During Sasuke and Sai's arc,Naruto walks outside to get some fresh air as he drinks some milk.In the library, Sai is seen studying books that discuss manners and conversation between friends.He is reading aloud about suffixes "For instance, when addressing someone, by using name suffixes such as *-san* and *-kun," you will remain distant from that person, never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers. To combat this, one should first take the initiative to stop using such suffixes. Assigning nicknames or other terms of endearment may be viable options. By doing such, one is able to position themselves in a particularly special and close relationship."In the library,Sakura encounters Sai and walks over to him to say hello.In embarrassment he tries to cover the books that he was reading.Naruto walks through the village, remembering the words said to him by Sasuke in their last encounter. Just as he snaps out of his little trance, Sakura and Sai arrive to see him sitting on a bench. Naruto questions Sai's presence,and complains that both Sakura and Sai intrerupted him while he was devising a plan to go with Sakura on a date.She advised him that he should better go study ninjutsu .While Naruto argues with Sakura that studying would be too boring,Sai notices that Sakura doesnt use any suffixes with Naruto.Kishimoto is basicaly using Sai in this instance to explain that those who heavily use the suffix "kun" "remain distant from that person, never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers" and that those who use no suffix or a term of endearment such as "chan" "position themselves in a particularly special and close relationship." During Hidan and Kakuzu arc,we see Naruto back at the training grounds with Kakashi and Yamato trying to learn a new technique.Kakashi tells him that the next part of his training will be cutting the waterfall in half.Naruto begins his training sitting on a tree branch that passes across the waterfall with a few of his clones, being determined not to quit.The scene changes to show Sakura looking at him worried and Sai switching glances at both of them.Moments later ,we see Sakura collecting ingredients from the pharmacy to create a soldier pill.We hear Sakura's inner monologue,telling herself that Naruto is pushing himself too hard and she has to do her best to help him.In the following day,Sakura arrives to Naruto’s training grounds, bringing soldier pills for him. Sai arrives behind her, ensuring her that he will definitely need the soldier pills.Sakura leaves the basket full of pills on the ground along with a note,then they both leave.Kakashi delivers the basket to Naruto along with the note.He reads the note and was pleasantly surprised seeing how much Sakura cared for him.He eats one pill but spills it out because of bad taste.He later goes back to his training.As days go one by one,Sakura constantly brings soldier pills to Naruto on the training ground.When she arrives on the training ground she was in awe seeing how Naruto has improved ,almost completely splitting the waterfall.Later that day,Sakura arrives home bringing more ingredients from the pharmacy.She opens the window and glances at the moon.A breeze blows inside and knocks the picture of Team 7 down.She picks it up and glances at it. She remembers the moments Team 7 shared togheter when they were younger.In her flashback,we see Sakura sitting on a tree branch,and Naruto telling her quote:''You're awesome Sakura-chan!Just I'd expect from the girl of my dreams!.She blames herself for not being able to do more important things for Naruto.Then she remembers Yamato's words that not the size of the things she can do matters,but what really matters it's the strenght of her feelings for Naruto.From the training grounds,Naruto notices a shooting star while he lays on the grass to rest.We see him holding tightly to his heart the notes that Sakura wrote for him. At the end of the Hidan/Kakuzu arc, Sakura heals Naruto’s broken arm and warns him that it’s too dangerous to use. But Naruto replies saying “But this kind of makes me happy. It seems we’re getting closer to Sasuke together”. While eating ramen with Sai and Sakura, Naruto complains he can’t eat because of his broken arm and Sakura offers to feed him, and he is happily surprised. The moment, however, is interrupted because of Sai causing Naruto to get upset. After the Itachi Pursuit arc, Sakura watches as Naruto is upset and saddened by Jiraiya’s death and encourages him as he goes to train to be a toad sage. In the Invasion of Pain Arc when Pain attacks the village; when she sees the village in ruins, Sakura pleads and cries out for Naruto to return and help everyone. When he does finally return, she could only find herself watching him from afar as he attacked the village invaders. When Naruto comes back to the village safely after his talk with Nagato, she scolds him for being careless but thanks him for saving everyone with a hug. After the Pain Arc, Sakura tries to cheer Naruto up since Tsunade still remains in a coma. During the conforntation with Karui, Sakura is saddened when told Sasuke joined the Akatsuki. Not wanting her to be worried, Naruto says he'll handle it. Later, Sai remembers the time where he asks Naruto if he liked Sakura because he's always smiling around her and he read in a book people smile around the one they like. Naruto is surprised at first but when Sai asks why he doesn't tell her how he feels he responds, "How can I, I can't even keep my promises". Feeling compelled as a friend, Sai then tells Sakura that he thinks it's obvious that Naruto loves her, which brought her to tears thinking about how can he love such an idiot as her. He also tells her that he thinks she's hurting Naruto by encouraging him to keep the promise to bring Sasuke back. Overwelmed, Sakura travels to the Land of Iron where she confesses that she loves Naruto and not Sasuke so he can no longer bear the burden of the promise and bringing Sasuke back. Altough shocked at first, he claims the confession is false saying, "I hate people who lie to themeselves" and he would still go after Sasuke even if the promise doesn't stand. Sakura angrily defends herself and tells Naruto he has to think of himself for a change instead of getting himself hurt. Later in the arc, when Sakura makes a failed attempt to kill Sasuke, Naruto comes to her rescue before the Uchiha can strike her with Chidori. When the two face off, Sakura pleads to herself for the two to stop and is concerned when Naruto says he and Sasuke will die together the next time they fight. After this encounter, Naruto is uncouncious from Sakura's poisonous kunai and Sakura smiles as he sleeps peacfully.When the group returns to the Leaf Village, Sakura defends Naruto when the rookies question him on what happened and how he wants to handle Sasuke. Before the war, Sakura excitedly tells Naruto, who's eating ramen, that Tsunade awoke from her coma. As Naruto makes a 'hell yeah' pose, Sakura gives him a big smile. In the Shinobi World War Arc, when Haruno Sakura is approached by a injuried ninja couple. Although the orders were to not take in anymore patients, Sakura was unable to turn them away after the kunoichi begged them she didn't want her husband to die in her arms. Right after Sakura agrees to help, the couple reveals themselfs as imposters and attacks Sakura. Before they could do so though, she is saved again by Uzumaki Naruto's Clone. Surprised and worried that he came to the battlefield, she scolds him. Later in the arc when she rushes to Naruto's aid with the rest of Konoha 11, she is shown thinking "Naruto you saved Konoha and now you're trying to save the entire Shinobi world. You always got left with these insurmountable tasks, but no matter what you say this time we're going to be together. Not just me, we're all going to fight together this time!" In the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, when Neji sacrifices himself for the sake of Naruto and Hinata, Sakura is shown watching in horror as one of the members of Konoha 11 falls. After somehow surviving the attack, Konoha 11 and the rest of the Shinobi Alliance rallies around an exhausted Naruto. With the shinobi's losing hope, she reassures them and rallies them with a speech as she heals Naruto. When the shinobi's are attacked by a Tailed Beast Ball, everyone is surprised when it quickly disappears. Namikaze Minato then appears on the scene and asks if he's late. Shocked and aware that he has the Endo Tensei, she becomes worried and ponders if he's with the enemy. Noticing her doubts, he quickly assures her. Looking at the medical nin healing his son, he ponders. He then bluntly asks if the two were in a relationship. Naruto then answers him that "more or less it" was true. Sakura then headbutts Naruto and tells him to save energy. Minato then asks that Haruno Sakura takes care of his son. Sakura then quickly becomes puzzeled when Minato mentions that their friend was on their way. When Uchiha Sasuke arrives on the scene, everyone is shocked by his arrival excluding Naruto. When Naruto starts to leave for the battlefield, he is quickly followed by Sakura. Sakura then states that she's also a student of one of the legendary sanins and refuses to watch them from behind. After hearing this,Naruto smiles to her. Later, when Sakura demonstrates her newly found power, Naruto is surprised and notes to himself that he won't get on Sakura's bad side again. As Sasuke and Naruto work together to attack the Ten-Tails, Sakura heals the troops. Later as the battlefield rages, Haruno Sakura senseing something quickly turns to the Byakugan user and asks the status of Naruto and her other teammate. She is then confirmed that the two are safe and are "smiling". After the attack of the God Tree is calmed, Naruto's feelings and memories are spread throughout the troops. During the transfer, the medic-nin is shown to be shocked and overwhemled by the many hardships her teammate has endured. When Sakura notices Shikamaru's healing speed, she notices it being the cause of Naruto's chakra. Growing worried, she thinks to herself about Naruto and exclaims that he shouldn't do too much. But this is reassured by Ino that he is doing all of this unconsciously. Watching the battlefield when Sakura spots the rasengan that belongs to Uzumaki Naruto and the members of Konoha 11, she is shown silently cheering them on. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning that Naruto has feelings for Sakura. And they've been implied on many occations during the series; *Naruto and Sakura share mutual admiration and strongly respect for one another; *In the third Databook, according with Gottheim's translation, Sakura's section about Naruto says that Sakura realized during the hard times Naruto was the one to protect and encourage her and that she hasn't found out her feelings towards Naruto yet; *Sakura has been pointed out as Naruto's girlfriend by Konohamaru, Gamakichi and Minato, respectively; *It's suggested that Kushina's words that Naruto should find a girlfriend like her can be a reference to Sakura, since both woman share similar personalitites. Unofficial Evidence Openings/ Endings *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 7 - Long Kiss Goodbye, tells about the relationship of Asuma and Kurenai. Sakura and Ino was in the ending as well as Naruto and Shikamaru. It seems that Sakura with Naruto and Ino with Shikamaru. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 16 - Mayonaka no Orchestra (Midnight Orchestra), Sakura standing naked against a steamed window,drawing Naruto's face. *In Naruto Ending 17 - Freedom (Second Version), Naruto was sitting on the grass and Sakura walking towards him. In the end of the video, they both smiles with each other. Fillers-Part l During the Land of Tea Arc, when Naruto made a rasengan underwater, it blew a large whirlpool.He saw that Sakura was in danger of drowning but managed to grab her and swims to the water surface.Sasuke swims to shore amazed at how powerful Naruto has gotten while Naruto runs across the water's surface holding Sakura on his back.He trips over a rock and both fall on the beach area. Sakura pretended to be passed out, so that Sasuke could do mouth-to-mouth on her. It was Naruto who did it instead, grossing out Sakura and punching him. Then he carries her across the island on his back, due to her small cut on her arm. It was shown that she didn't mind it at all. In the anime, after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, there are many filler arcs/episodes that come after. During the beggining of the Land of Rice Fields Arc, Naruto fights a shinobi called Kagerou,eventually hitting him with the formed rasengan. However Kagerou escapes being helped by other two enemies. After Jiraiya reminds Naruto of Sakura,Naruto runs controls the state of Sakura and Sasame,but when he encounters them,Naruto asks if Sasame is alright making Sakura very jealous.The group of Jiraiya,Naruto,Sakura and Sasame spot Orochimaru’s castle and Sasame is told that she can head back to the town. In Orochimaru's castle, Sakura falls into a trap with spikes at the bottom. Naruto used the chakra on his feet, letting him walk on the wall, grabbing Sakura. Sakura worringly looked down at the bottom. He then carries her back, but slips down himself, not having enough chakra control. She gets worried, but Naruto tells her not to worry and to continue walking without him. Sakura goes into a room and finds Kabuto.He trows a kunai at her but Naruto comes and protects her, saying that she doesn't need to believe everything he says, reassuring her. They have a brief battle with a lot of shadow clones.Suddenly, Kabuto uses a chakra thread, and begins to squeeze his own heart, causing Naruto's heart to damage as well. Sakura quickly worries about him, and uses a kunai to try and cut the rope. Sasame then gives a special tag to Sakura, easily cutting the chakra threads, saving Naruto. Naruto and Kabuto separate as the chakra seems to have hurt both parties badly. Naruto falls over and Sakura goes over to see how he is. Naruto looks dead and Sakura begins to cry saying out Naruto’s name; then his heartbeat returns and Sakura looks up to see Naruto’s face all red. Naruto says his chest hurts and gets a punch for making Sakura worry. Moments later,Sakura,Naruto,Sasame were facing the mutant form of Sasame's cousin.Naruto begins fighting and Sakura is forced to knock Sasame out in order to prevent her from interrupting the fight.Naruto is wrapped into a cocoon-like shell and sliced in half by Arashi supposedly. Instead, the real Naruto comes out and defends an attack that was aimed towards Sakura and saves her life,risking his. Sakura begins crying and apologizes. During the Trap Master Arc, it was shown that Naruto "needed" Hinata, but in actuality, needed her to check something out with her byakugan. Sakura was with Hinata at the time, and seemed angry, thinking the same thing as Hinata. She got angry and a bit jealous even. Fillers - Part ll In filler episode 61, a kunoichi called Fūka trapped Naruto in order to use her Kiss of Death technique ,attempting to extract his chakra. Moments later, Sakura and Sai arrived at the scene and Sakura became angry after seeing Naruto "making out" with the villain kunoichi. In episode 71, Naruto is trying to bring Sora back to his normal mental estate, but Kurama's chakra overpowers him,making him go berserk. Naruto continues to try to talk to Sora. Naruto charges forward, but his leg was grabbed by Sora and slammed to the ground. Sakura runs over to heal him just as Sora creates a white ball of chakra in front of his mouth.Shikamaru notices the chakra and tells Sakura to duck down. Yamato covers all the other shinobi with a wooden barrier. Naruto protects Sakura with his own body,and he is relieved after he saw she is unharmed. In filler episode 235,we see Naruto admitting his feelings for Sakura to a kunoichi ,explaining that he still loves Sakura, and he also said that he is going to TRY to win Sakura over as much as Sakura tries to win Sasuke , and he would never give up on that. While it does end with Naruto claiming that he is alright with Sakura choosing Sasuke over him, as long as she's happy. Omakes * During the omake after episode 10,Sakura takes Tsunade an interview,praising her and asking her what her beauty secrets are.While Tsunade is ranting about her beauty secrets,Naruto intervenes and tells Sakura not do to like Tsunade because she will end up with a huge chest,which in his opinion,is not appealing and ridiculous.He also says that he likes very much Sakura as she is with her current breast size,and that she looks so much better compared to Tsunade * During the omake after episode 27, Naruto and Lee talk about Sakura and how much cooler she has got since the last season but they end up arguing who loves her more and who gets to win her love. Naruto claims that he has the better chance to win her love because he and Sakura are in the same team but Lee ends up pulling out a trump card by reminding Naruto about kissing Sasuke by accident, causing Naruto to end the short in embarrassment. *During the omake after episode 57, Naruto has a dream about Sakura and him kissing. He woke up due to Sakura, and then she scolded him for not cleaning up his apartment room; * During the omake after episode 129, Naruto and Sakura are at a festival together, when they walk in the woods together. There are strange noises, which frightens Sakura, holding Naruto tightly, making Naruto blush. She then lets go of him, but they are shown seeing fireworks together; *During the omake after episode 142, Hinata has gotten the show more popular by saying "Naruto". Naruto then asks if that is cool to Sakura, getting Sakura jealous. She then says that she could also make the show popular by saying his name. Afterwards, though, she was shown getting mad at the director for saying that she wouldn't need those lines. She was shown being okay though, by saying "Naruto." Movies evidence comming soon.... *Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The lost Tower *Naruto Shippuden Movie 6: Road to Ninja In the eight naruto ova Naruto x UT Ova,we see Sakura crying,holding a seemingly dead Naruto,with his chest severely wounded,in her arms with Kakashi behind her.After that we are shown flashacks during their moments togheter as Team 7,and also naruto and sasuke battling eachother .After the flashback,Naruto regains conscience,caressing and comforting the crying Sakura,who joyfully embraces him. Among the Fans NaruSaku is one of the most popular couples among the fans. It's likely supported due Naruto's feelings for Sakura and their closeness teammates. It's also supported because its the only couple that's least '' one sided '' among the big 3 . It is a rival couple to SasuNaru, NaruHina, and SasuSaku. External Links Official forum: http://www.narusaku.com/ Deviantart FCs: http://narutoxsakura-fc.deviantart.com/ http://orange-and-pink.deviantart.com/ Narusaku on Tumblr - http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/narusaku NaruSaku blog: http://perfectbyitself.tumblr.com/ Narusaku Forum site- http://narusaku.forumfree.it/ NaruSaku Studio on Youtube (p.s They do other ships: NejiTen, ShikaIno, MinaKushi, etc, but they mostly do NaruSaku) - http://www.youtube.com/user/HeavenAndEarthStds Gallery NaruSaku.jpg NaruSaku Kimino.jpg NaruSaku Bandaid.jpeg NaruSaku Cherry Blossom.jpeg NaruSaku Happiness.jpg Narusaku Kiss 2.jpg NaruSaku Paint.jpg Narusaku_by_RerinKin.jpg NaruSaku_Hour_by_nekoni.jpg narusakupic.png cherryblossomsnarusaku.jpg narusakucouple.jpg narusakutoys.png narusaku2.jpg narusaku3.jpg narusaku1.jpg images105548720.jpg narusaku___happy_valentine_by_topazshrine-d39fsvp.jpg narusaku_family_by_sabakunocurse-d5t49tf.png narusaku_in__the_rain_by_animelovex_by_animelovex-d5yeyxc.png.jpg narusaku_by_milady666-d30gv0k.jpg narusaku_by_hanabi_rin-d5lt5qn.jpg _naruto_narusaku_by_lhjapt789-d5nlts1.jpg narusaku___thank_you_by_herosorghosts-d59x85h.jpg narusaku__your_guardian_angel_by_celious-d4t4lst.jpg narusaku_doodle_by_karudoll-d5eqry7.jpg Sakura-pregnaut-Naruto-s-here-narusaku-family-33442756-762-1049.jpg NaruSaku-narusaku-vs-naruhina-31858090-194-259.jpg narusaku__h_u_g__by_innera.jpg NaruSaku04.jpg NARUSAKU-OFFICIAL-PIC-narusaku-E2-98-85-30795374-1200-1742.jpg 1233467_461750153923664_474902333_n.jpg 526894_464475970317749_23935562_n.jpg 1185901_505611682853337_826158968_n.jpg i_found_you__by_narukallen19-d6bd7kk.png back_to_home_narusaku_by_melancholyrhinestone-d6mvllq.jpg _wAtChInG_yOu_sLeEp__by_ladygt93.jpg shannarotebayo____by_chiyuu_kun-d66idx1.jpg Tumblr inline mfgfvzIEjf1rq5eh7.gif|link=ladygt.deviantart.com 398630.jpg tumblr_m5mp3cJBys1r3tfun.jpg Tumblr lj995hshCA1qgr8uuo1 500.jpg tumblr_mu1hpwDYST1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mt7a23AcJy1qfqao1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtobguTUPV1qdxuczo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtrdhe3xdX1rvjrh9o1_500.png tumblr_mt78budeDJ1qfqao1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mt79cfDILW1qfqao1o1_400.png tumblr_mt5aip5J3b1rrxym2o1_500.png tumblr_mt796jSyvP1qfqao1o1_400.jpg tumblr_msct2sOMWo1saahzio1_500.png tumblr_ms6t6kfWxY1rc0rvzo1_500.png narusaku__innocent_pink_by_immature_child02-d36smq4.jpg narusaku~0.jpg old__naruto____narusaku_by_koopa_pooh-d5vih8z.png tumblr_mrzlo80AW51sb54e4o1_500.png tumblr_mmvft2Brnh1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mi9d64f8511rc0rvzo1_500.png tumblr_ms2eonKh1f1sb54e4o1_500.png tumblr_mlks5yMN6H1s4ei05o1_500.jpg tumblr_mkdu02LiZQ1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mkcrgk0ysF1r8oojmo1_500.gif tumblr_mufnayBvZH1reaps8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mufok0cJaL1reaps8o1_500.png 1016411_177194479128075_1335651241_n.jpg 1235000_187210071459849_159642826_n.jpg 536776_475931602505519_1923195032_n.jpg 1374110_473395566092456_2138551734_n.png 1382921_473652236066789_671272674_n.jpg 2158_50634609242_8752_n.jpg 1378536_476591385772874_998156309_n.jpg 935951_468520799913266_1623197816_n.jpg 2573_60742129242_5673234_n.jpg 1391984_476475279117818_55878829_n.jpg 2158_50634599242_8229_n.jpg 2786_75900774242_1263013_n.jpg 1376621_472003576231655_1368773195_n.jpg 1231122_10151878551914243_1127230823_n.jpg 1002978_598541056843790_302363024_n.jpg 1013664_598525883511974_678507798_n.jpg 1002837_598530576844838_349008623_n.jpg 1000701_598527203511842_245536194_n.jpg 947175_598522766845619_26741824_n.jpg 970319_619553098075919_228364046_n.jpg 1000933_619330658098163_1823990947_n.jpg NaruSaku___Gotcha_by_innera.jpg heart_by_raidenss-d5149k4.jpg hiiibyraidenss.jpg hqdef.jpg Kasumi.Uzumaki.full.1160209.jpg 1276133374863_f.jpg 1390658_476976195734393_51121047_n.jpg NS__protecting__you__by_innera.jpg NARUTO.full.1534498.jpg home___narusaku_by_xxmemoriezxx-d6cfpz5.jpg 430261_456607671037130_2015991052_n.jpg 76144_497286106969286_1953573269_n.jpg NaruSaku__You_Idiot____by_MuseSilver.jpg NaruSaku__Love_Now____by_MuseSilver.jpg halloween_ns_by_irenukia-d4dw8km.jpg 190304_481610441870186_132226295_n.jpg 301052_469404529757444_309592839_n.jpg 377953_466281736736390_1411807073_n.jpg 1391818_653613128003249_1748607035_n.jpg 1378336_472710182827661_1302637753_n.jpg 1379394_473868096045203_1865382515_n.jpg 538954_467165913314639_1454053648_n.jpg 1235406_208431286004394_1460002005_n.jpg Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sakura